List of Brands
This page list the brands that appear in the series; both Fan-Made and from the original Aikatsu! series. If you want to use a Fan-Made brand, please ask the creator beforehand. Fan-Made Daybreak Academy Cloud Nine uses the cute lolita fashion style along with lots of frills, pastel colours and hearts~ This brand is the heaven of a girl's dream, filled with ribbons and cuteness~♥ Fluffy as clouds and with the cuteness of innocent youth, the brand combines the serenity of angels and the elegance of a princess into one cute style~♥ ---- ROBOTIC AXEL's designed idea is of what humans would wear in future gaming and techno. The idea of the brand having the user shine in their own way with the outfit while having the representation of being cyborg idols. Filled with Pop and Joy. With the normal brand, it is known to be street. ---- Bell Chiming is known for its intricate designs fitted with motifs of bells and clocks. The antique arrangements of copper chains and pocket watches to embellish each design, indeed, one is able to tell time on the go. Keep your ears out for that particular chiming of a bell! Bell Chiming, the dream for timekeepers. ---- Trendy Freak 'is everything a geeky Idol could wish! This brand collects comics, manga, movies, videogames, cartoons, series, animes and even collectible toys to transform them into a complete Boom! And of course, accompanied by an explosion of color. ---- [[Around the Charm|'Around the Charm]]' '''is a Brand with no theme at all, but that's what makes it special! Every inspiration from this Brand comes from real emotions and innovative ideas, an easy way to recognize an AtC Coord is the predominance of jewels, feathers or beads, ---- 'Ice Damsel immediately reminds everyone of an Ice Queen, alone at the top of the mountain, Ice Damsel's Coords incorporate crystals and color blue as basics, but shining jewels and golden accessories are always complimenting them, everything with its nice touch of glitter ---- '''Colorful Parade had always expressed the user's feelings in extravagant colors, regardless of their age, race, gender, and all. The feeling they felt - a blissful celebration - was something they could never forget. Unfortunately, it was forgotten shortly after the Top Designer closed the pop brand down. ---- Devious Devil is a pop brand known to be inspired by neon lights, devils, and gyaruo-styled clothing. It is designed by Yuki Tomoe. Devious Devil’s coords incorporate dark colors that are paired with brighter colors, bold patterns, and cute designs. ---- Illustrious Lumière is fit for a queen and uses elements from history to establish hidden power and talent within the wearer. Ranging from elegant dresses and suits to lace and silk with hints of gold, this brand will let everyone know that you are to be respected. ---- Poker Face's design never include the perfect symmetry - its unbalance in clothes is what make Poker Face popular. The design focus on the modernism and freshness, making the idols who wear them feel like they're at the cutting edge. Some traits which make designs of this brand noticeable is the poker card accessories and the checked pattern cloth. Original Brands Aikatsu! Angely Sugar uses frills, ribbons, and feathers in the motif, there are lots of designs such as the magic that makes everyone become lovely. As you wear Angely Sugar on your first date, your boyfriend will also feel the legends. Please slowly enjoy the magic of angels. "Dress to maximize the attractiveness of a girl" ---- Dance Fusion uses neon colors glowing and shining on top of designs using a cold color palette will have your presence on the dance stage be outstanding! ---- ViVid Kiss is inspired by LA casual wear and west-coast designs, this brand gives the freedom of expression that brings out the pop in you. ---- Magical Toy is unique and pop, a reflection of amusement parks and carnivals, magic and an overall fun time for everyone. Bright, neon and rainbow colors that everyone would like to wear, surely a dress of a new-look design. Please enjoy the dress bubbled over with pleasure! ---- LoLi GoThiC combines the style of traditional goth-loli styles with the styles of Medieval Europe and the Victorian era. Equipped with rose and cross motifs, dark colors, and frills and lace with bat wings, this brand is brimming with darkness that will bring out the mysterious charm in you. ---- Aikatsu Stars! Spice Chord is a brand that takes its image from a band girl with a stylish rock taste. Spice Chord provides girls with their concept of having "every day an exciting day". A hard and cool brand that combines with the motifs of black lace and frill, Spice Chord is known for its coords that also gives a girly arrange to it. ---- Perfect Queen Radiating an overwhelming presence, it's a perfect brand designed for none other than perfect idols! Along with its royal look and gemstones that lure anyone, its dresses' luxury design and royal motif is its point. ---- Aikatsu Friends! Classical Ange is a brand filled with all the admiration of girls. When wearing the clothing, the brilliance of the dresses can't help but make one look like an angel! ---- Moon Maiden is a brand in the image of the moon's light! With a white base just like the moonlight, the brand's phantasmic dress designs are its point! ---- Glorious Snow is a royal gothic brand in which its point is the elegant and refined silhouettes the dresses give! The crystalline snowflakes are an important motif, arranged within the gothic designs! ---- Heavenly Perfume is a brand whose beautiful designs are just like that of a goddess from a myth! Its dresses of divine radiance gives the brand outstanding attention! ---- Colorful Shake is a brand with a combination of fresh and vibrant colors × POP designs for a cute look! These colorful dresses will surely match a mix of tastes☆ A brand that's just like energetic vitamins♪ ---- Aikatsu on Parade! Maple Ribbon is a brand for all the girls who love a cute concept but with a touch of an adult-like girliness! The airy and gentle pastel color and the lace-up ribbons are the brand's point motifs! ---- Category:Terminologies Category:Brands